Visiting
by Poisoned Dragon
Summary: Haruka goes to visit an old childhood friend. The STARISH boys get a tad jealous and follow (stalk) the poor girl. Will this childhood friend really be a threat? Will the boys get discovered? And will there be a crafty Ringo-sempai with a video camera filming it all? ONE-SHOT HARUKA X EVERYBODY


**Howdie-doodie UtaPri fandom! I hope you're all having a lovely day...wherever you are.**

**This is my first UtuaPri Fanfic and it's a simple one-shot that is filled with fluffy humor. This story was originally published on my Archive of Our Own log in poisoned_dragon (feel free to check it out). **

**I do not own UtaPri and I hope you enjoy this quick one-shot :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the Saotome Master Course and the STARISH members were enjoying it to the fullest. Whether it be perfecting their dance moves, playing a few games or just relaxing, the boys were doing it.

"Found you, Syo-chan~!"

"Natsuki! I wasn't even playing with you!" Syo battled to get out of Natsuki's death grip. Otoya was having a water fight with Cecil while Tokiya, Ren and Masato were sitting in their lawn chairs.

"Where's my little lamb? The day wouldn't be complete without her by my side~." Ren purred, getting up. Masato grabbed him by his shirt and pulled Ren back down. "She's not yours, Ren."

"And don't event think that we'd trust you to go get her." Tokiya added.

Ren was about to retort when they heard a door close behind them. "Ah, minna! There you are!"

"Ah, Haruka! We were just talking about you!" Natsuki chimed.

"N-nani?"

"Forget what he said-what's with the bag, Nanami?" Otoya asked. Everyone turned and eyed the bag warily. If Haruka was leaving, why didn't she tell them?

"Oh! I'm going to visit an old childhood friend of mine. I've been so caught up with you guys, I've completely forgotten about my past..." An arm placed itself around her shoulder in an instant.

"I'll drive you, lady, to make sure you get there safely."

"Off. Now." The other STARISH members said in union.

"E-etto...I'll be fine! We're meeting at a bakery nearby so I'll be safe."

"Are you sure?" Tokiya asked the question that reflected in everyone's eyes. The golden eyed girl nodded, waving her goodbye's before heading out of the gate.

...

...

...

"So... following her then?" Syo asked, getting agreements throughout the group.

"Are you sure you want to do that~?" Ringo's voice mocked behind them.

"R-ringo-sempai?!"

"Hello!"

"W-what are-"

"Hush!" The sempai stopped the iconic red-head from speaking. "Haruka is going to meet a childhood friend. She'll be fine, nothing bad will happen. She won't change when she comes back." He assured the master course students.

"_Unless it's a male friend, of course_." This got STARISH's attention. Ringo starting walking off slowly, still speaking. "The sweet girl might fall for the boy and completely forget about you guy's. She might even quite being your composer and decide she want's to settle down..."

Otoya and Syo grabbed their hair in a panic.

"...get married..."

Masato and Tokiya became pale.

"...have kids..."

Ren and Natsuki looked like they were about to cry at the mental images.

"...and never return to see you lot ever again!"

"Not my princess!" Cecil yelled, waving his arms everywhere.

"Nanami!/Little Lamb!/ Haruka!/ Haru-chan!/Princess!" The boys abandoned the grounds as fast as they could.

Ringo was left alone in the court yard with a devilish smirk on his face. "Oh this going to be fun~!" He walked off after them, a camera in his dainty clutches.

* * *

Haruka hummed a merry tune as she walked down a quite street to a little bakery with only one person in the building. Their sparkling yellow eyes watching her with care.

"You've always loved peace while eating." Haruka smiled at the person.

"Oh, Haru-chan," the person stood, towering over the girl. "You know I do this because you like the peace also." Haruka then received a bear hug and happily obliged to it.

"Are you hungry, Haru-chan?"

She nodded, following the person to the large array of sweets and savory's.

Meanwhile, the boys were all coming up with the locations and names of all the bakery's they could think of.

"She said a bakery near here, right?"

"I can't get the images out of my head!"

"How about we turn this into a game?" Ren offered.

"This is NO time to be playing games, Ren." Masato scolded.

"Relax, Masa. It's a productive game."

"Go on..." Syo answered.

"First one to find little lamb get's to spend the rest of the day with her...like a date."

The boys shared a glance and were off to look for the peach-haired, golden eyed girl, in the hopes of getting a date with her.

* * *

"I ate too much~." Haruka sighed finishing off her brownie-bread man (ginger-bread man made of brownies).

"I feel your pain."

"Sh-shall we head back to your place?" Haruka asked coyly.

"Woah-oh there, Haru-chan. It sounds like you want something else other than to catch up with me." When the sentence finished, Haruka lit up like a red beacon.

"Wha-I no-I-"

"Calm down, little one! I was playin' around!" A shadow loomed over the table the two were at, a silhouette Haruka knew well.

"Hey, Haru-chan! Who's your friend?" Ringo smiled, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Ringo-sempai, this is Hikaru, an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you!" Hikaru smiled, yellow eyes shining. Ringo's smile widened. "Nice to meet you, too, Hikaru. I can tell you that you've made my day~."

"...What?"

"Ringo- sempai, would you like to-"

"Well, I've gotta run! Catch you two later!" Ringo ran off, hunting for the STARISH members.

"Your teacher is weird."

"I-I know...

Meanwhile, once again, Ringo had already rounded the boys up, jumping for joy.

"Guess what, boys? The friend has name and it's Hikaru!"

"Hikaru?"

"How did you find this out?" Tokiya asked.

"Oh. They've had lunch over at the bakery over the fence. Better get there quick, their leaving soon and possibly forever~."

A car starting up alerted the boys there wasn't much time. Syo clenched his fists and teeth, a risky plan in his mind.

"I think I know how to stop them." Syo turned to Natsuki and everyone elses eyes went wide.

"DON'T!"

It was too late, Natsuki's glasses were off and Satsuki was unleashed.

"**Hikaru...huh? I'll kill him!**" Satsuki sprinted off, the STARISH members and Ringo trailing behind.

* * *

"Hurry, Haru-chan! The car is here!"

"H-hai!"

"**RRRRAAAAHHHHH!**" Something jumped from behind them. "**HIKKKARRRRUUUU!**" Said person was immediately tackled onto the street, Nanami's panicked screams ringing through the air.

The others came over to check on Haruka, unlike Ringo who was filming it all.

"Did that guy Hikaru hurt you, Haruka?"

"Are you ok, Little lamb."

Haruka looked at them, shock evident on her face. She then ran over to Satsuki and Hikaru, the others found it surprising that Satsuki wasn't yelling anymore.

"**Y-you're a girl?**" Satsuki asked. Yellow eyes blazing, Hikaru shoved Satsuki off.

"Yes, I'm a girl!"

"Hika-chan! Are you alright?" Nanami ran to her.

"Hikaru...is a girl?"

"Oh boy."

"B-but, isn't Hikaru and boy's name?" Cecil asked.

"It's a unisex name." Hikaru answered. Swiping her aqua blue hair from her eyes, she fixed her clothing and assessed herself for injuries.

"We were so blinded by jealousy that we didn't realize it..." Masato groaned feeling ashamed.

"At least I got it on video!" Ringo chirped.

"We are so, so sorry, Hikaru-san. We thought you were a boy and..."

"And you got protective of your dear wee Haru-chan. Don't worry about it, I'm just glad she has so many people out there to protect her." The girl turned to Haruka and smiled.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. I think we better cancel this weekend due to my possible concussion."

Haruka agreed and soon they parted ways and Haruka was on her way back home with STARISH.

THE END.

* * *

**And, that, my dear readers, is the end of my first ever one-shot. Please leave constructive (not too constructive) reviews if you want. ALSO: If you wish to discuss (spaz over) any particular character or pairing please give me a message :)**

**~Poisoned Dragon**


End file.
